


My Love is as a Fever (longing still)

by Darkangel4066



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoptive Mother Maz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is cursed, Demons, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HEA Because I Can't Write Anything Else, Incubus Ben Solo, Librarian Rey, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Masturbation, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Present Tense, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twilight Zone Style in the Beginning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unusual events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: Rey's job forces her to move to a new town far away from her adoptive mother, Maz, but when she arrives, things just keep getting stranger and stranger. Why does the city shut down at dusk and why has she been told not to ask too many questions? Just what is going on in the city of Ilium?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYouBenSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, you know who you are! You are wonderful and as soon as this is revealed I will make sure to put your name in here. 
> 
> The title of this work comes from my favorite Sonnet by Shakespeare, [Sonnet 147](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/147.html).

“I’m sorry to see you go,” Maz rasps as she shuffles over to the moving van parked in the driveway to see her foster daughter off on her new journey. Fallen leaves adorn the wide lawn, and the smells of wood smoke and burning leaves fill the air. Maz gazes fondly at Rey as the young woman shoves the last box into the trunk. 

“I’m going to miss you so much!” Rey pants, hopping back out, winded from the exertions of the afternoon of frenzied packing. 

“Must you go so soon? You still have a week before you start.” Maz sighs, unwilling to say goodbye and fretting because Rey would be traveling through the night. 

Rey smiles fondly at her, eyes shining. “Please don’t make this harder than it already is,” she begs. 

Maz sighs again. “You’re right. I’m trying to guilt you into staying and that’s not the way of things. Please visit as soon as you can and don’t forget to eat, and wash up, and change your underwear everyday…” 

“Maz!” Rey laughs, feigning offense. “Stop, someone might hear you!” 

The older woman grins, laughing long and loud, pleased with her daughter’s reaction. 

Rey pretends to glare for a moment longer, hands on her hips, before reaching out to the diminutive woman. Maz reaches as well and takes Rey’s hand in hers, squeezing for a moment. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she says softly. 

Rey almost cries, barely managing to keep her emotions in check. After all, big girls don’t cry—or so she’s heard. 

“I’ll call you whenever I stop, and I promise to call when I get there safely.” Rey sniffs in an attempt to reassure both herself and her foster mother. 

The two women fix the trailer holding Rey’s car to the back of the moving van, everything packed and secure. Maz knows the girl is an excellent driver, but still has doubts about her driving such a large vehicle halfway across the country all on her own. 

“I’ve got to go, Maz,” Rey says, reluctantly. If she doesn’t leave now, she isn’t going to be able to avoid the traffic she is hoping to miss. 

“I know,” Maz smiles gently. “Go. And remember: the belonging that you seek lies ahead of you, not behind. Now, come here.” Rey does and Maz places a kiss on each of her cheeks. 

“Go forth, my little librarian,” Maz commands fondly. 

Rey nods through her tears, and climbs into the driver’s seat of the van. Starting it up, she glances out of the windshield, and draws a deep, calming breath. She backs the van out of the driveway and starts her journey to the small city of Ilum. 

*

As the sun sets, Rey begins to feel tired. Searching the horizon, she travels a few more hours before she sees a sign indicating that there are hotels available at the next exit. 

Coming off the highway, she drives slowly along the mostly deserted street, stopping at the first hotel she sees that does not appear to be questionable. It’s a well-kept building of the utilitarian variety, with rows of windows rising up five storeys. Relieved at the sight of it, Rey pulls into the lot and grabs her suitcase, locking the truck and heading for the front door. 

She blinks beneath the bright fluorescent lighting as the door swings open. Peering about, she examines the quiet lobby, its shiny stone floor gleaming from a fresh buffing, and brass carts lining one wall. The check-in desk is set into an alcove, and the woman sitting behind it smiles at her welcomingly, beckoning her forward. 

“Please tell me you have something available. I really don’t want to go to one of the other hotels, since they don’t look all that safe,” Rey pleads, lugging her baggage across the floor. 

“You do look a little tired. Long journey?” The woman gives her a sympathetic look, and begins to examine her computer. 

“We have four rooms still available: two on the fifth floor and three on the first floor,” she says, eyes skimming the listing on her monitor. 

“How about one on the fifth then?” Rey asks, uncomfortable with the thought of being on the first floor. There were too many horror movies about kidnappings and things like that which began because the protagonist chose the most accessible floor to sleep on, and she wanted to feel safe in this strange place. 

“Of course! Rest assured, you are safe here,” The receptionist says, seeing Rey’s discomfort. “Here’s your room key. I’ve placed you in 522.” The woman hands Rey an envelope containing a couple of key cards and some information about the hotel, then politely directs her to the elevator. 

Rey finds her room without any trouble, unlocking the door and slipping inside as quietly as she can. She doesn’t want to wake those who are sleeping in the rooms around hers. Closing the door behind her, she turns and takes in her temporary home for the night. The room itself is unremarkable—two double beds draped in flower-patterned bedspreads, a desk in one corner, and a comfortable-looking armchair in the other. The TV sits on a long dressing table in front of the beds, but Rey doesn’t even spare it a glance, too tired to want a soap opera blaring at her. Instead, she sighs and sets her suitcase on one of the beds, sitting down heavily on the other with a sigh of relief. 

Flipping through the pamphlet the receptionist gave her, she notices that check out is at 10:30 a.m., and feels grateful for the chance to pace herself. She can wake up, grab some breakfast, and then return to her room to take a nap before getting ready to continue her trip to her new home. 

In no time at all, she’s put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and washed up for the night. She pulls back the covers on one of the beds and settles onto the mattress, falling instantly into a deep, blissful sleep. 

*

The truck starts up without difficulty when she turns the key and she’s happy to see that nobody tried to break into it. This town just gives her the creeps, and she’s happy to see it in her rearview mirror.

The miles stretch on and towns blur into one another as she nears the coast and her destination. She’s traveled northeast for the last several hours, but she knows she needs to find another place to stop for the night. Planning where she should stay, she realizes she’s forgotten to call Maz, and pulls over into the first rest area she comes across, dialing her foster mother’s number. 

“I am so sorry! I was so tired, and I forgot to call you,” Rey exclaims when Maz finally picks up. 

“Oh, that’s fine, dear. I’m just glad you’re doing okay and that you called. Is everything going well so far?” Maz tries to hide her worry, but Rey can hear it just the same. 

“Yes, I’m almost there. I’m going to stop in the next town and rest for the night, then I should reach Ilum by noon tomorrow,” Rey responds soothingly, silently admitting she’s relieved that the end of the journey is in sight. 

“That’s good to hear. I don’t want to keep you. Go find that next town before you lose the light, and call when you get there,” Maz says encouragingly. 

“I will,” Rey replies, smiling even though she knows Maz can’t see it. She decides she will FaceTime as soon as her internet is hooked up. 

“Bye, dear.” Maz ends the call, and Rey is left standing outside the truck, looking a little lost. 

Shaking off the feeling, she climbs back into the driver’s seat, and continues to the small town of...well, she isn’t sure what it’s called, since the sign is obscured by a fallen branch. She glances around at the colorful trees, and can’t help feeling pleasure at seeing the colors of fall bursting so vibrantly around her. Winter comes with little fanfare where she comes from. 

Entering the hotel, she pulls her suitcase along behind her, and cheerfully checks in for the night, knowing it’s the last one before she finally makes it to a place she hopes to find that special belonging she’s always looked for—the kind that meant you’d come home at last. 

*

Ilum is a smaller city, just a little bigger than a town, but with just a few too many people. Gazing at the  _ Welcome to Ilum _ sign as she passes it with relief, Rey checks her GPS and finds her new house easily. It’s a small two-bedroom Ranch-style house, painted cream with dark green shutters. Rey loves the front door best—it is painted a shade of rusty-red—a color associated with good luck, according to Maz. 

Rey felt she needed a bit of luck on her side.

A grey car is parked in the street in front of the house, and a woman leans on the hood, checking her watch. She looks up sharply, though, when Rey pulls carefully into the driveway. 

The woman hurries up to Rey as she climbs stiffly out of the cab. 

“HI! I’m Amilyn. We spoke on the phone? You’re Rey, aren’t you?” The woman asks anxiously. 

“Yes. That’s me,” Rey smiles. 

“It’s lovely to meet you! Goodness, I didn’t expect you to be so young. I have your keys and a list of important local numbers that’ll be helpful,” Amilyn says in a rush, thoughts seeming to just fall from her mouth as she thinks them. 

“Thank you,” Rey says in reply, a little overwhelmed. 

“I’m late for an appointment, but if there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call,” Amilyn smiles warmly handing over the keys and information. 

“Can you tell me where the nearest grocery is?” Rey stops the other woman from running away with a hand on her arm. 

“Oh, yes. Just go back out to the entrance to this community, and make a right. The grocery is down the road on the left,” Amilyn replies, already turning away mid-answer. 

Rey releases her hold on the other woman’s arm and watches her drive off, wondering what in the world the woman’s hurry is. She must be really late for that appointment.

Shrugging, she hops up to the front door and unlocks it, too excited to worry about the other woman any longer. All the appliances are brand new, she notices as she checks out the kitchen. The other rooms are empty, waiting to be transformed by its new resident’s personal touch. 

Rey spends the rest of the day unloading the moving van, and even manages to get it mostly cleared out by dinnertime. 

Locking the largest of her belongings back inside the truck—she will try to get someone to help her move the heavier pieces of furniture tomorrow—she unhitches her car, and backs out to go to the grocery for something to eat. 

As the sun begins to drop low in the sky, the first thing Rey notices is that all of the streetlights seem to be flashing as they come on. It’s odd, but she shrugs off her unease. Perhaps the power went out? 

When she pulls into the grocery parking lot, there are only a few cars parked there, and she tries to look on the bright side, thinking that she won’t have to wait in line too long. This must not be a busy time of day for them. She checks her watch, seeing it’s nearly 6:00 p.m.. 

The store is practically empty and the clerks throw her annoyed looks when she enters. Rey grabs a cart, feeling self-conscious, and begins searching for the things she needs. She grabs cereal, milk, eggs, ground beef, chicken breasts—her list seems endless, but she needs to stock her fridge so that she can focus on unpacking and putting her new home in order. 

She shops for about an hour, and notices that the store is growing more and more deserted. Finally, she checks the last item off of her list—bananas—and heads over to the checkout area. 

Weary relief floods her as she discovers that there’s no line at the register. Rey places her items on the conveyor belt, humming softly to herself while the clerk glances suspiciously between her and the store’s front window. 

Rey finds this behavior a little odd but pays for her purchases and steps out into the darkening parking lot. She just wants to get home and collapse after her long journey.

A shadow passes over Rey as she walks to her car, and she glances up at the sky to try to see what might have cast it, but there is nothing there. Shrugging, she decides that it’s probably just a large bird flying under one of the big overhead lights. 

Rey makes it home in no time. Unlocking the house, she hurries to unpack the car while there is still some daylight since the street lights seem to be burnt out. 

Groceries put away, she finally gets to curl up in her pajamas on the inflatable mattress she’s brought with her. It’s not the best, but it’ll do in a pinch, she thinks. After the day she’s had, Rey figures she could happily fall asleep on a stone slab.

Before closing her eyes, she makes one last call to Maz to wish her good night, pleased that she’s managed to remember, and then falls into a peaceful slumber. 

*

The welcome party shows up just after breakfast. Her new boss has kindly sent a pale, ginger-haired young man with a surly expression and another with dark, curly hair, and a roguish smile. The rogue introduces himself first.

“Hello there! Leia said you might need some help with your furniture? I’m Poe Dameron,” he says, offering his hand for a friendly shake. 

“This,” he continues, gesturing to ginger, “is Armitage Hux.” The redhead looks like he’s swallowed a whole lemon at the introduction. 

“Can we just get this over with?” Hux huffs. 

“That’s no way to treat someone you’ve just met, Hugsie. Be nice,” Poe admonishes. 

Rey almost laughs because she wouldn’t have thought it possible for anyone to roll their eyes as hard as Hux did at that moment. In an effort to break the tension, she led them out to the truck. She opens up the back on her way out and props open the door so that the three of them can get the furniture in more easily. It takes the rest of the day, but they unload the furniture and help Rey arrange it to her liking. 

“Thank you so much for coming by to help!” Rey grins happily. They got so much done today, and now all she had to do is unpack. 

Poe grins back, and even Hux looks pleased with what they’d accomplished. 

“If you need anything at all, please give one of us a call,” Poe tells her, shooting her another one of his smoldery smiles. “Also, try not to go out at night.” 

She looks at him, eyebrows lowering in concern. There’s something strange in his voice, but before Rey can decide what it is Poe presses a small piece of paper into her palm. Then he’s out the door and sliding into the car with Hux, driving away to leave her alone with that nagging feeling that something around here was off. 

Glancing down at the paper in her hand, she sees two phone numbers labeled P. and H. scribbled on the paper with the words ‘Be careful.’ 

_ What could the warning mean? Why advise me to stay inside at night? _ Rey ponders these questions as she unpacks her wine glasses.  _ It’s all very mysterious,  _ she thinks,  _ but I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation. _

She decides that Poe had simply meant that she ought to be careful because she lives alone and has no family nearby. That’s all. It’s silly to look for trouble behind every strange occurrence. There’s no such thing as boogeymen, after all, she tells herself.

That night the dreams begin. 

*

It begins with some sort of paralysis, and something tells Rey she’s not alone any longer. She can’t tell if she’s still asleep or awake, but she can’t seem to care very much either way as the voice fills her mind. 

Whispers in her mind soothe her and tell her sweet things—how lovely she is, how much they yearn to touch her. 

Rey sighs as she’s drawn further into the dream. 

_ Unseen fingertips trail over her closed lids, across her cheeks, along the swell of her lower lip.  _

_ The voices combine, many into one. It’s a deep voice, sultry, seductive.  _

_ Rey thinks she has never heard such a sexy voice in her life. Those ghostly hands caress along the column of her throat as the voice whispers of the filthy things it wants to do to her...with her.  _

_ Shivering, Rey whimpers and tries to open her eyes. She fails. The stroking hands move lower, brushing her collar bones and skimming across her breasts. She arches into his touch, wanting more, her body starting to hum in response to her dream man’s attentions.  _

_ Lips brush against the shell of her ear, her throat, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. Rey squirms, a tightness within her core growing ever more insistent. A hand lightly slips between her legs, and her whole body jerks in surprise and pleasure.  _

*

Rey wakes, wet and throbbing, covered in sweat. She’s never had a dream like that before, and can’t resist sliding a hand between her legs to try to relieve the pressure. 

Stroking her clit in small, quick circles, but discovers that it’s not enough. Rey slides two fingers inside and thrusts them as deeply as she can, rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand. Her breaths come in sharp, shallow pants, and she has the uncanny feeling of being watched, but she can’t stop now—not when she’s so close. A sound almost like a purr fills her mind as her thrusts grow more frantic, an obscene squelching filling the room. 

When Rey comes, her orgasm is powerful enough to force her fingers from her body, and after, she lies panting. She lifts her hand to stare at her fingers smeared with her own desire, mind unable to grasp what’s just happened.

That deep voice whispers words of praise in her ear. It’s quickly gone, though, and she isn’t sure that she really heard anything at all. 

_Beautiful._ _Such a good girl_. 

Rey struggles to remember the timbre of that darkly seductive voice, but after a moment, it seems impossible. The memory feels far away and fuzzy. Like a dream.

She goes into the bathroom to wash up, and when she comes out, she takes a moment to look around her room for any signs that she’s not alone. Finding none, she climbs back into bed and settles into a dreamless sleep, waking only when the sun finds its way through a crack in the curtains. 

The strange dream that had sparked such desire in her was all but forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey opens her door and steps out into the morning air the following day, pausing to glance at the ground, bewildered. There is a plain white envelope and a single red rose arranged neatly on her doorstep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta...you know who you are. I'll add you here in a few days :) 
> 
> Here it is! Chapter 2. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey opens her door and steps out into the morning air the following day, pausing to glance at the ground, bewildered. There is a plain white envelope and a single red rose arranged neatly on her doorstep. Puzzled, she bends down to retrieve them, turning the envelope over in her hands. 

Slipping a finger under the edge of the flap to tear it open, a neatly folded note falls into her palm. It’s a crisp, white paper of a heavier stock than your average letter—the kind used for fancy invitations—and the message itself is written in graceful calligraphy. 

It’s a love poem, and she thinks she’s read something like it before. It reminds her of Edgar Allan Poe’s poem,  _ Anabelle Lee _ , beautiful but dark. She traces the words with her fingers, biting at her bottom lip.  _ Who could have sent it?  _

Memory stirs in the back of her mind, and Rey begins to blush as remembers the phantom touch, seductive whispers, and the intensity of arousal that demanded to be sated. The unusual, erotic dream had been just that, a dream...right? 

Rey begins to doubt. Surely she is forgetting something important, but the mind works in mysterious ways, and she comes up with nothing she can use to jog her memory. 

Taking the rose and note inside, she places them on her kitchen table, and goes about her morning as usual. There is still _ a lot  _ of unpacking to do. Thankfully, the flurry of activity keeps her mind busy and free of uncomfortable thoughts of uncanny nighttime happenings.

As she’s unpacking a box that turns out to be full of pillows and sheets for her bed, she happens to glance outside and starts a bit in surprise. A tall, dark-haired man is just barely visible through one of the windows in the neighboring house. She can’t see him well, though, since the window glass seems to be oddly warped, obscuring his form. 

Giving herself a mental shake, she waves at her mysterious neighbor and returns to her box. Caught up in the scramble to pull her new home together, she doesn’t look up again until well into the afternoon when the phone rings. Rey hurries to answer, and is surprised to hear the voice of her new boss. Leia Organa had hired her over a Zoom interview so that she wouldn’t have to traverse the country needlessly, so they’ve never actually met in-person. 

Leia’s voice is warm and soothing, though with a hint of command that her newest employee admired. There is a strange sadness about the older woman that Rey can’t quite place, however. She recalls the signs of deep sorrow in the creases around her eyes and mouth when the older woman had offered her the job. Leia appears to have suffered much in her life. Rey can relate. 

“How are things going? Are you settling in all right?” Leia asks, voice concerned and gentle. 

“Everything’s great,” Rey reassures her. “Except…why is the grocery empty as early as six o’clock?” She blurts out the question before she can stop herself. 

Leia is silent for a moment, which only makes her next words all the more troubling, “It’s best not to ask questions around here, Rey. It can be dangerous,” the other woman murmurs as if afraid someone might hear. 

Rey is left silent, holding her phone in numb fingers. 

“I want you to come into the library so that I can show you the ropes. You can see your workspace, and get a feel for the building and our collection,” Leia chirped at her, almost as if she’s determined to steer the conversation away from the potential for any more ‘dangerous’ questions. Fortunately for her, the town’s new librarian is easily distracted by that soul-deep calling common amongst librarians the world-over to get her hands on a stack of books.

“Sure, I’ll be right in,” Rey hurries to say. She even accidentally cuts off Leia’s reply, pressing the screen to end the call, far too eager to get to her new workplace. 

She hops into the car and makes the fifteen-minute drive downtown. The library is a pink marble structure done in a Greek Revival style, and Rey finds it to be very beautiful. 

She takes the steps two at a time to the front door, which opens automatically for her. The library itself is not huge, consisting of only two floors. The main floor sports the Adult Fiction section as well as the Children’s, Teen’s, and Audio-visual sections. The second floor is devoted to Reference, and Adult Non-Fiction materials, as well as magazines, and newspapers. 

Looking around, Rey notices something rather odd. The number six is missing from every clock in the building. She checks the clocks in the office to be sure, only to have the strange fact confirmed. 

Rubbing her arms to try and smooth away the goosebumps, she returns to the first floor, where Rey is greeted by Leia. 

“Hi, Rey. I’m so glad you could make it,” Leia says amicably, her smile making her eyes sparkle. 

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Organa,” Rey responds, smiling. 

“What do you think?” Leia prompts, gesturing at the space around them. 

“It’s lovely! Only...did you know your clocks are all missing a number?” Rey asks curiously. 

“Yes,” Leia answers slowly, the warm smile slipping a bit. “We are aware, but it is by design, and you  _ do  _ remember what I said about questions?” 

“That I shouldn’t ask them?” Rey ventures hesitantly. 

“Yes. Please don’t ask too many questions. Just trust me on this?” Leia asks with a pleading note in her voice.

“Okay,” Rey concedes defeat. This was her boss, after all. She would have to ask her questions of someone else, since she would clearly not be getting answers from Leia. 

The older woman brightens again, and then leads her new librarian around to show her where her office is. Rey follows dutifully, noting how the patrons of the library are beginning to file out. She glances at the clock—4:30. 

_ How odd. They’re just leaving. All of them.  _

The library is empty of sound and movement, except the footsteps of the staff. Rey realizes that the staff is congregating and is also starting to leave the building as well. 

“What time does the library close?” Rey asks, figuring that was surely a safe enough thing to ask. Things just kept getting more and more strange. 

“Oh, we close at five,” Leia responds lightly, as if this is normal for a public institution. 

“Oh, okay,” Rey responds, feeling a sense of unease spread through her.  _ What is with this place? Is the whole town afraid of the dark? _

“When the library closes, you should go straight home. Don’t make any stops. Just go home,” Leia instructs firmly, peering up at her to make sure she was understood. 

The feeling of unease intensifies, but Rey nods dutifully. 

But...she doesn’t go straight home. She stops at the grocery to pick up a few vegetables for dinner. The store is empty as before, and Rey gets the feeling that they are just waiting on her to close. 

_ I’m so confused.  _

Then, right there in the middle of the store, she gasps in shock, an icy finger tracing up her spine. A soft voice, deep and dark as the night sky whispers to her. 

_ Beautiful girl. Come back to me. Such a pretty girl. Such a good girl.  _

Rey shivers at the sinful promise in that voice, and glances about to see if anyone else hears it. They don’t seem to, she notices, so she rather hurriedly carries her basket up to the register and a cute young woman with wide, dark eyes greets her. 

“Hi, I’m Rose,” she chirps excitedly. “You’re new in town? Or visiting family?” 

“New,” Rey smiles back, still trying to calm down. “I just moved here a couple of days ago. I’ll be working at the library.” 

“Oh, that sounds like fun!” Rose exclaims, delighted. “Welcome! What part of town do you live in?” 

Rey replies that she lives in the Pine Lake community, but this information does not garner the reaction she was expecting. Instead, the other woman pales and hurriedly finishes the transaction without so much as another word. 

Rey is deeply disturbed by the sudden coldness on the part of the other woman. She had been hoping to make a friend with the first person who’d seemed to genuinely be happy to meet her. There isn’t much Rey can do, though, other than take her receipt and her bags, and go back out into the mostly empty parking lot. On the way out, she checks the hours posted in the window and finds that the store closes at 5:30. 

As before, a shadow circles her from above, and she looks up to see what it might be, but there’s nothing there. Shivering and admittedly nervous at this point, Rey hurries to her car and gets in as fast as she can. 

_ This is such a weird place.  _

She starts the car and pulls out of her spot only to see that she is no longer the only person in the lot. 

A man with inky black waves of hair watches her from the driver’s seat of a pristine blue-and-silver 1955 Chevy Bel Air. It’s a gorgeous car and he’s quite a looker himself, she notices. His hair falls to his shoulders and his face, dotted with a constellation of beauty marks, has a prominent nose that lends him an aristocratic air that most people couldn’t pull off. 

Rey tries not to be too obvious about staring as the man’s dark eyes follow her while she drives by. His gaze is intense and somehow...familiar. They gleam richly beneath the lot’s lamps when the big windows of the grocery go dark. 

Then, he smiles and waves at the last minute, and she relaxes.  _ He’s friendly, at least. Maybe he’s new here, too.  _

Driving home, darkness falls. It doesn’t occur to her until later that there had been no sun when she’d come out of the store to cast a shadow in the lot. 

_ What kind of bird casts a shadow at dusk? And where did that man come from? I could swear I was alone in the parking lot.  _

Deciding that maybe, with all the tension from today, she isn’t at her most observant right now, she treats herself to a glass of Chardonnay and pulls out her favorite book—a beat-up copy of  _ Pride & Prejudice _ . Sure, she has it memorized, but there’s nothing like it when it comes to a comfort read. 

Rey tries not to dwell on Rose’s reaction to where she lives. It is puzzling, and the memory keeps her from becoming fully absorbed in her book, however. Add to that, Leia’s reaction to Rey’s questions, and the absence of the number six “by design,” and Rey just can’t make any sense of it all. 

She takes another sip of wine, but a flutter of movement catches her eye. Standing, heart beating a little faster than she’d care to admit, she places her glass on the end table and walks over to the kitchen to check what it could have been. 

A slight draft has caught the edges of the note from this morning that she’d left on the counter. The paper suddenly flutters to the floor, and Rey bends to retrieve it, feeling something like a hand gently brush her backside. Warmth envelopes her whole back as if someone has folded themselves around her from behind. 

Rey freezes in surprise, then shoots upright and whirls around, brandishing the note as if it were a weapon. But...nothing is there. She’s still alone and she laughs nervously at herself and the note in her hand. 

_ What were you planning to do with that, give him a papercut?  _

Rey tells herself she’s being silly. Of course she’s alone, so maybe she’s just engaging in wishful thinking with a little inspiration from Mr. Darcy. She’s always wanted someone to hold her, and perhaps her mind was just supplying an imaginary person now that she was alone and so very far from home. 

She glances at her watch and sees that it’s almost nine o’clock—too late to bother Maz. Sighing, she returns to her wine and Pemberley, reading until her eyes are bleary with exhaustion. 

The words of the note come back to her as she brushes her teeth and prepares for bed. 

_ Sleep, my darling, perchance to dream… _

Who could’ve sent the note and the rose? She didn’t know anyone here. Rey decides it’s probably one of the two young men who had helped her move in. She makes a mental note to call them and thank them. That’s the most efficient way she can think of to figure out which one it was. 

Yawning, she draws back the covers and slides into bed, asleep the moment her head touches the pillow. 

***

_ Fingertips ghost across her cheekbones, over her breasts, tracing her hip bones. Rey shifts in her sleep, tossing off the covers to the sound of a deeply sensual hum.  _

_ Gentle touches graze her stomach, her bare thighs. She parts her legs slightly and murmurs in her sleep. The purr rumbles in her ear, and she feels a weight beside her. A hand, growing bolder, plucks at her nipple, rolling it through the fabric of her nightgown.  _

_ Rey arches into the touch, gasping.  _

_ “My love, my beautiful girl. Won’t you take it off?” the voice whispers persuasively in her ear.  _

_ Obediently, Rey sits up in her sleep, lifted to her knees by unseen hands. She grabs the hem of her oversized t-shirt and pulls it off over her head. She is held close and lowered back to the mattress by her dream man.  _

_ She manages to open her eyes and sees a flash of wavy dark hair. Before she can think, soft lips descend to her throat sucking gently as they move down to her clavicle. They trail down her chest, but never quite go where she wants them to go.  _

_ The soft wetness of a tongue caresses the underside of one breast. Rey whimpers, squirming, trying to grasp at her invisible torturer and finding nothing to cling to.  _

_ “I know what you need...you need my mouth on your breast. You need me, don’t you?” the voice purrs against her delicate skin, breath hot on her taught peak.  _

_ “Yes!!” Rey exclaims, much to her dream man’s amusement.  _

_ Without warning, a hot, wet mouth descends onto her, taking her nipple between his teeth, and pulling, sucking.  _

_ Rey writhes as his hand slides up her inner thigh and begins stroking her core lightly, teasing.  _

A sound, loud and insistent, shatters the lustful fog of Rey’s mind and she wakes naked and hot, panties soaked, covers and nightgown thrown to the floor. She lies panting and aching, disoriented from being forced into sudden wakefulness. 

Pressing her thighs together, she dives for her ringing phone and answers it after squinting to see Poe’s name on the screen. 

“Hello,” Rey says, mildly irritated. “Is something wrong?” 

Poe laughs nervously. “I was going to ask you the same thing. I’m sorry for the late call, but I was worried about you, and I thought you might still be awake.” 

Rey feels bad almost immediately. He was just trying to check on her and, besides, he was taking her mind off of her current predicament. 

“You weren’t awake were you?” Poe asks sheepishly. 

“Not really, no,” Rey answers, shifting uncomfortably and wishing she hadn’t removed her clothes. Talking to a man while nude made it feel like a very different kind of phone call, and she definitely didn’t know this guy that well.

“I’m sorry. You’re okay though, right?” Poe probes. 

Rey almost groans at the question. She is  _ not _ all right—she’s  _ horny _ .

“I’m going to assume your silence means you’re fine,” Poe says after a moment. “Remember, if you need anything, please call me or Armitage. You don’t know this place like we do.” 

Rey finally finds her voice as she gets her libido under control. “Y-yes. I’m fine.” 

Poe seems to accept her assurance. “Okay then, talk to you later.” 

“Bye,” Rey says softly, but Poe has already ended the call. 

Still overheated, she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, intent on a cold shower. 

A growl reverberates through the room, and she jumps at the sound of frustration. Rey forcefully tells herself that it’s all in her mind. 

_ It’s just a dream, right?  _

But she can still hear words of promise, echoes of whispers in her mind. Rey shivers, at once wanting to return to sleep...but also wanting to touch herself again, bracing herself against the wall until she can no longer stand. 

Rey takes the cold shower, instead, wishing her dream man were real, and wanting more of his touch even if he isn’t. 

She returns to her bedroom, dripping water on the carpet, still a bit groggy and confused. She towels her hair and slips back into bed. 

Rey falls back into the warm embrace of sleep, the sound of her dream lover’s voice reverberating through her mind, and her discarded nightgown left forgotten on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Movement catches her eye in the house next door. It’s the dark-haired shadow she’d seen before through the distorted glass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 
> 
> I know it's been a little while and I really hope you enjoy this update. 
> 
> but first...
> 
> Thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for the beta and for being so supportive.

Rey awakens later than usual. Cloud cover and her curtains allow very little sunlight to peek through, however. She yawns and stretches, wondering why she feels cold. Then, she remembers that she went straight to bed last night after her shower. 

It might be depraved, but she feels a little disappointed that she didn’t dream after her chat with Poe. Shaking the thought away, she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and sets her feet on the rug beside the bed. 

Standing, she slips on some clothes and leaves the room in search of breakfast. Today, her TV and internet will be turned on and Rey can’t wait. She feels cut off from the world and her phone is running low on data. She knows she should look into expanding to an unlimited plan, but she hasn’t gotten around to it just yet. 

She pauses to glance out of the front window and sees something sitting on her doorstep. Cautiously, she approaches her door and opens it. 

Two red roses and yet another envelope are neatly placed on the step, just like the day before. She squats and examines the arrangement before glancing around, hoping to see who might have left them. 

Movement catches her eye in the house next door. It’s the dark-haired shadow she’d seen before through the distorted glass. He seems to be busy and she doesn’t want him to think she’s spying, so she turns her gaze back to the flowers and the envelope, scooping them up and bringing them inside. 

Rey twirls one of the roses with her fingers and notices that dew shimmers on the edges of the petals. She knows this means the roses have been waiting on her doorstep since before dawn. 

_ Who could be leaving me flowers in the middle of the night? _

The envelope is slightly damp as well. She tears it open easily and, just as before, a crisp note on expensive stock falls into her waiting palm. 

This time the message is clearly part of a sonnet—an unusual sonnet. One of Shakespeare’s? 

_ My love is as a fever, longing still _

_ For that which longer nurseth the disease, _

_ Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill, _

_ The uncertain sickly appetite to please… _

It’s a beautiful sonnet even if it  _ is _ a bit on the dark side. Rey isn’t sure whether to be flattered or afraid. Eyeing the calligraphy as if it might bite her, she places the note warily on the counter next to the other one and adds the fresh roses to the vase with the one from the day before. 

She’s seen plenty of movies and TV series where a woman alone is stalked. She shivers, rubbing her arms with her hands uncertainly. 

Deciding that she can’t do anything about it at the moment and taking comfort in the fact that her admirer has yet to approach her, she turns to head back into her bedroom to get ready for her first day at work. 

*

Rey loves talking to people. 

The first person she meets after she’s punched in asks her for help locating a cozy bookshop mystery. Rey is happy to oblige and the rest of her morning is spent chatting and getting to know the library and the people of the city of Ilum. 

They are friendly at first, willing to help her in return and offer local wisdom. One woman reiterates that Rey shouldn’t go outside at night, saying that it is dangerous without saying why.

Rey had checked into the town’s statistics before accepting the job offer. There hadn’t been a major crime in the city for twenty-three years. She remembers being impressed, so she is absolutely bewildered as to why the residents don’t think their city is safe after dark. 

She does find it odd that there is an especially large section in the library on the occult. A majority of the books seem to deal with demons, demonic possession, and hauntings. So, it would seem that there is a demand for those books. 

_ Maybe there are a lot of hauntings in this city? Just because I don’t believe in demons and ghosts doesn’t mean others feel the same, _ Rey thinks in an effort to remind herself that she shouldn’t judge. 

Really, she thinks it’s all superstitious hooey. 

As she stands in the occult section studying the titles, a grey-haired man comes to a stop at the end of the row. 

“You look pensive. Whatcha thinking about there, kid?” the man asks with friendly interest. 

Rey only shrugs, turning to smile at him. 

“Hey, you’re the new librarian? Where you from?” The man smiles at her in welcome. 

“Nowhere,” she hedges. 

“Oh come on, kid. Nobody’s from nowhere.” The man presses. 

“Jakku,” Rey says finally. 

“Okay, that  _ is  _ nowhere,” The man says grinning. 

“I’m Rey,” she introduces herself, holding out her hand.

“Han.” The man takes her hand and welcomes her to the city. It’s the first time she hasn’t been told to mind her own business. 

“My wife told me she had a new employee,” Han looks at her soberly. 

“Your wife?” Rey asks curiously. 

“Leia,” Han responds and glances at his watch. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Just—try not to spend too much time in this section. Hokey religions and ancient talismans are no match for simply following the rules, kid. Do that and you’ll be fine here.” 

Rey only nods. Everyone here operates based on a set of rules, but no one has taken the time to explain  _ what _ they are and  _ why _ they are necessary.  _ It’s really quite frustrating.  _

“You live close to the library?” Han continues to probe. 

Rey sighs and tells him which community she lives in, hoping for a different reaction this time. Han seems like a nice person and he’s her boss’s husband, after all. 

Han goes quiet for a moment and studies her. “Be careful, kid - and don’t tell anyone else where you live. People here are superstitious, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, and that community has a bad reputation.” 

Rey nods mutely. He isn’t telling her not to go out after dark, at least—that was something. 

She decides she likes Han. He has a boyish charm about him and he seems genuinely concerned rather than forbidding, like many in the town seemed to be. 

“I’ll see ya around, kid,” Han says and departs for the door to the stairs. 

Rey smiles after him.  _ Is everybody so mysterious around here?  _

Rey continues to work until she happens to glance up from her desk to see Rose browsing the biographies. The small woman appears to be lost in thought as she wanders the stacks and she debates approaching her to offer some help, but she isn’t sure how well such an offer would be received. 

Rey sits down at her desk, careful to keep an eye on the other woman. It could be her imagination, but it almost seems like Rose is glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. 

She shakes her head and decides that she is imagining things. Why would Rose have come to the library if not to get a book or to seek information? Surely she wouldn’t show up just to gawk at Rey...right? 

Suddenly, she huffs in irritation at her own paranoia. Now, she knows that her imagination really is running away with her. 

Standing, she approaches the other woman slowly. Rey pauses uncertainly after only a few steps because she looks petrified. Rose’s eyes dart around the room as if she is afraid of something, and Rey thinks that maybe it’s her and gives the other woman a puzzled frown. 

In a flurry of movement, Rose shoves the book she is holding back onto the shelf and darts through the stacks toward the stairs, leaving Rey to stare after her in bewilderment.

_ What was that all about? _ she thinks as she settles at her station once again. 

The incident fills her mind and drives Rey to distraction for the rest of the day. She simply didn’t understand what was so bad about her neighborhood that could make poor Rose so afraid. 

At 4:30, she stands and returns to the main desk to check in with Leia and leave with everyone else. As before, the patrons file out of the library and the librarians are left to lock the doors. Rey still thinks it very strange that Leia insists that there is no need to check to be sure everyone is out. 

Rose and Han’s reactions remain on her mind as she heads home dutifully, not making any stops but going straight to her destination. Rey decides that it’s a strange thing, but also an easy thing to do and if it keeps her safe…

She pulls into her driveway before she’s really processed that she’s home. She notices lights on in the house next door and wonders once again about her neighbor. Rey slides out of the driver’s seat of her car and happens to glance at her neighbor’s driveway. 

Her eyes widen and she draws a sharp breath. What are the chances that there are two of  _ that _ particular car in this city? And what are the chances that they could be painted identically? 

It is the 1955 Chevy Bel Air she’d seen just the day before being driven by that captivating man. 

_ He’s my neighbor?  _

She feels a kind of hum fill her chest and has a powerful urge to go and introduce herself. In the twilight, she tucks her keys in her purse and approaches the two-story home without any caution at all. It occurs to her that this is too late an hour to call on her neighbor and she can hear the warnings of everyone she had spoken to that day ringing in her ears. 

Her finger pauses above the doorbell. 

_ It’s not too late to turn back _ , she thinks, hesitating. 

_ No, stay……. _ the wind whispers. 

Her neighbor makes the choice for her, though, and just as she is pulling her hand back, the door is pulled open and light and warmth wash over her. 

“Oh, hello,” a deep, somehow familiar voice vibrates through her soul. 

Rey is stunned by the light for a moment and simply opens and closes her mouth, unable to speak. 

“You must be my new neighbor?” A man with whiskey eyes and a prominent nose, full lips, and oddly large—and adorable—ears gazes down at her with amusement. 

“I apologize,” he continues. “I wanted to introduce myself to you right away, but I thought it best to allow you to settle in first.” 

Rey nods, finally finding her voice, “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have bothered you at such a late hour. 

“Nonsense,” the man replies giving her a mysterious smile. “It’s not that late at all.”

Rey feels an inexplicable pull to this man and she can’t deny that he is devastatingly attractive. She offers him a tentative smile. He is the first person not to treat her like a leper. 

“It  _ is _ getting dark, though. Please allow me to walk you home?” he suggests and...is his voice deeper and more seductive now? 

His voice seems  _ very _ familiar but she’s never met him before this, she’s certain. Rey decides it’s just her imagination again. 

He steps out into the gathering darkness and walks at her side until they reach her door, then waits politely for her to unlock it. 

She turns her gaze back to his eyes and he blurts out a name. 

“Ben.” 

“Ben?” she asks, confused. 

“That’s my name.” He shifts a little uncomfortably. 

“It’s a nice name,” she breaths into the night. 

He raises his eyes to hers and smiles. Rey’s body hums. 

Ben backs away from her slowly, reluctantly. “It’s lovely to meet you, Rey,” he says as he turns and starts across the lawn. 

It’s not until Rey has settled down to a late dinner that she realizes….she never told him her name. 

As she begins to think over when she may have let her name slip, her phone rings. She answers it immediately. 

“Hel..” she barely gets the word out. 

“How’s the house suiting you?” A firm, but pleasant voice interrupts her—it’s Amilyn Holdo. 

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Rey responds warmly. “Only, everyone in town seems to be a little uncomfortable with the area I live in. Why is that?” 

Amilyn goes silent on the line. “Please...don’t ask me that, but may I ask why you want to know?” 

Rey notes that she’s sounding apprehensive. “Someone has been leaving flowers and notes outside my door every night,” she says slowly. “And, when I tell people what part of town I live in, they sort of look, well...frightened.” 

Rey doesn’t really expect an answer, but Amilyn does not dodge her questions. “A neighbor probably left the notes and flowers,” she says airily. “As for the fearful reactions, the people in that town are very...superstitious, and your neighborhood is notorious for being a place for free thinkers—progressive types.” 

Rey feels marginally better. Amilyn came from somewhere far away, just like Rey, so it makes her feel more secure to hear from someone with a background similar to hers. 

Rey ends her call with Amilyn and prepares for bed. She’s tired tonight for some reason. Maybe it is just all of the stress of trying to fit in and learn the peculiar rules she needs to follow. 

She takes a seat on the couch to watch some TV…..

And feels as though she is floating, supported by strong arms. 

She does not dream, much to her disappointment—at least, not the same kind of dream. 

*

_ She can smell a spicy musk. A masculine scent she thinks she’s smelled before. Her bed is soft beneath her.  _

_ But the arms don’t go away for long. The phantom tucks her in, whispering words of endearment.  _

_ Invisible hands brush her hair away from her face tenderly. _

_ She feels peaceful and loved. Safe with him here.  _

_ Lips brush the back of her neck as phantom arms close around her. Rey sighs with contentment.  _

_ * _

  
  


Rey awakens well-rested and happy, with the feeling of safety and warmth that comes from being held through the night _. _ She yawns and stretches. 

_ That was a different kind of dream, _ she thinks with a tiny smile. 

She likes the sex dreams, but this is nice, too. Her dream man had held her all night in a comforting embrace and it was just what she’d needed. 

Raising her fingertips to that place at her nape where her imaginary lover had placed a kiss, she smiles softly. 

Dropping her hand she rolls her eyes at her foolishness. 

_I need to get a date...or something._ _Maybe...Ben._

_ That  _ is a thought. 

Rey finds her neighbor very attractive. Maybe they could be friends, she hopes after yesterday’s meeting. 

She slips out of bed and dresses for work, thinking about her dream and about Ben. 

As she opens her door to leave, she bends down and picks up three roses and another envelope. 

She casts a glance around her street as she turns to take the flowers and the note inside. Whoever sent them was long gone. If there are a lot of hauntings in this part of town, she decides she rather likes hers.

Envelope in hand, Rey slips into her vehicle and pulls out onto the road to begin a new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sonnet from the note is [ Shakespeare's Sonnet #147](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/147.html).


End file.
